Mini-Uzi
The Mini-Uzi is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In all three games, it has a high rate of fire and high recoil. However, the recoil in Modern Warfare 2 has been reduced quite a bit. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In singleplayer, the Mini-Uzi is encountered in Russia, used frequently by Russian Ultranationalists. It can be found in the missions Crew Expendable, Blackout, Hunted, Safehouse, One Shot, One Kill, The Sins of the Father, Ultimatum, No Fighting In The War Room, and Mile High Club. Silenced, it is the preferred weapon of Victor Zakhaev. In multiplayer, the Mini-Uzi is unlocked at Level 13. It can be modified with a Red Dot Sight, silencer or an ACOG Scope. It has a high rate of fire, but lacks stopping power and range. High recoil and an exceptionally large muzzle flash make it difficult to use in mid-range combat, but it is extremely effective in close quarters combat. A gold camouflage for this weapon is unlocked once every submachine gun challenge has been completed. The Mini-Uzi can best be compared to the P90. The P90 has less recoil, a larger magazine, and a slightly lower rate of fire (the Mini-Uzi fires 15.86 rounds per second, while the P90 fires 15.38 rounds per second). However, the Mini-Uzi shares ammo with the MP5 and M9, so ammo will be less scarce than with the P90. The Mini-Uzi also boasts a faster reload speed, making up for the smaller capacity (32 vs 50) and less obstructive sights. All things considered however, most players consider the P90 superior. Image:uzi_4.png|Mini Uzi Image:uziiron_4.png|Ironsight Image:Golduzi.png|A suppressed Uzi with Golden Camouflage Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) In the DS version of the game, although the HUD icon shows a full-sized Uzi, the 3-D model of it is depicted as a Mini-Uzi. The way to tell is because the character uses his left hand to grip what appears to be a forward folded skeleton stock used as a grip, as seen on the Mini-Uzi. The full-sized Uzi's stock cannot be folded forward, indicating that the Mini-Uzi is actually included in the game, just having the wrong HUD. File:Mini-Uzi_MWDS_.jpg|The Mini-Uzi on DS File:Mini-Uzi_Sights_MWDS.jpg|Iron sights File:Mini-Uzi_Inventory_MWDS.jpg|Inventory icon. Notice how it shows a full size Uzi instead. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The Mini-Uzi is the weapon used during the boat chase in Endgame. Multiplayer The Mini-Uzi returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In Modern Warfare 2, the Mini-Uzi is a much better weapon than its Call of Duty 4 counterpart, because its recoil has been significantly reduced. It is unlocked at Level 44 in multiplayer mode. This weapon is now also a much more competitive alternative to the P90, boasting higher accuracy and keeping its slightly higher rate of fire, but with a smaller magazine size. The iron sights on this weapon are also quite clear and open, making attachments like the Silencer a viable option. The Mini-Uzi is incredibly effective in close to mid-range combat when used with Stopping Power in maps such as Skidrow, Scrapyard, or Rust. It is also a good alternative to carrying a shotgun, as it is deadly when used in close quarters, which frees up the secondary weapon slot. The Mini-Uzi does however have a slow reload, and is very ineffective for reload canceling. Equipping a silencer to the Mini Uzi is a viable option as muzzle flash and some opaque smoke exits the barrel of the gun, obstructing the view of the target. Scavenger is also popular among Mini-Uzi users. Despite its low starting ammo count, it also pairs well with Marathon, having very high mobility. Weapon Attachments *Rapid Fire *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines File:Uzi 6.png|The Mini-Uzi in Modern Warfare 2 File:Mini-Uzi iron 6.png|Iron sight File:Uziboat_6.png|The Mini-Uzi being fired on a Zodiac during Endgame. Miniuzir.JPG|Reloading the Mini-Uzi Trivia *There is a distinct fingerprint on the rear receiver of the Mini-Uzi, much more visible with Golden Camouflage. *The picture of the gun in the ''Call of Duty 4'' Create-A-Class page lacks a rear iron sight. This is also the case with the W1200 and M249 SAW. *[[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)]] is the only game where the Mini-Uzi's iron sights can be used correctly. *The Mini-Uzi can be held sideways by twisting the Wii remote left or right in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition. This makes the player hold it in a similar fashion to holding the Mini-Uzi on the Zodiac, albeit with the right hand. This is also the weapon that can be tilted the most, nearly a full 180 degrees. *Viktor Zakhaev's signature weapon is a silenced Mini-Uzi. *The Mini-Uzi's sights are improperly aligned in both Modern Warfare games. *When on the Zodiac in Endgame, the Mini-Uzi fires significantly slower than in the other parts of the game. *It is recommended to turn off the rumble feature on the Wii remote for the Wii version as this significantly decreases recoil. *Although it appears that the Mini-Uzi has a foregrip, it is actually the folding butt that folds to the right side of the weapon. Video mwITYAWs480&fmt=18 Gameplay with the Golden Mini-Uzi in Call of Duty 4 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Modern Warfare Series